ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Gozer
Gozer: "Are you a God?" Ray: "No?" Gozer: "Then...DIE!" - ''Gozer the Gozerian talking to Ray Stantz; Ghostbusters'' Known as Gozer the Gozerian, Gozer the Destructor, Volguus Zildrohar, Gozer the Traveler and Lord of the Sebouillia. Gozer is a mighty creature from another dimension and the main antagonist of Ghostbusters. Gozer is an ancient god (worshipped by the Hittites, Mesopotamians, and the Sumerians around 6000BC) who has travelled to New York City to destroy the world. Gozer is without gender (though appears to be female in the movie), and prefers to talk only to other gods. Gozer has two trusted demi-gods that prepare for "his" coming. Vinz Clortho, The Keymaster; and Zuul, The Gatekeeper. These two demons possess Louis Tully & Dana Barrett respectively, then combine their powers to unlock the door to Gozer's dimension. The building Gozer used to enter this world was Dana's apartment. The architect, Ivo Shandor, was a fanatical Gozer worshiper who constructed the building with the purpose of pulling in and concentrating spiritual turbulence. Shandor and his followers would conduct bizarre rituals up on the roof for the purpose of bringing Gozer to this world. History of Gozer Pre-Earth A secretive god, Gozer the Destroyer's earliest known appearance was in Mesopotamia around 6000 BC. By the 4th millennium BC the Gozer Cult, or "Gozerians" consisted of a large Sumerian sub-culture and was engaged in a long, protracted war with the followers of Tiamat. Eventually Gozer and its followers were defeated and Tiamat banished Gozer from this world. It was then that Gozer became The Traveller; visiting multiple worlds and conquering them. Gozer would first gain access to a world through the coupling of two demi-god minions and heralds - the Keymaster and the Gatekeeper. Though only the names of two minions such are know to history - Vinz Clortho and Zuul - there are believed to have been others. Once the minions had opened the doorway to the new world, Gozer would allow a hero from that world to choose the Destructor form that Gozer would use to destroy their world.Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) During the rectification of the Vuldronaii, The Traveler came as a large and moving Torb. Then, during the third reconciliation of the last of the Meketrex Supplicants, they chose the form of a giant Sloar.Ghostbusters Gozer had however not been entirely forgotten in this world and by the early 20th Century, a powerful new Cult of Gozer was active in New York City. Led by the Architect and Physician Ivo Shandor and including some of NYC's most powerful business leaders and power brokers. Following the end of World War I, Ivo decided that humanity was too sick to survive and throughout the 1920's he and his cult built an elaborate series of paranormal mechanisms across Manhattan with the intent of summoning Gozer back to this world and destroy it. The cult would conduct a number of bizarre Gozerian rituals on the roof of the 55 Central Park West build, which Shandor had designed as a super-conductive antenna for spiritual turbulence, the manifestation points for the Gozer's minions as well as the Gateway for Gozer itself. Despite this Shandor was not able to bring about the end he sought and by the time that Shandor died, his cult numbered around 1000. His efforts however were not so much in vain as premature as in 1984, The Traveller would return. Battle with the Ghostbusters Gozer's Coming was foretold in Gozerian Cult lore. The Cult prepared for this and even planned for it to happen via "bizarre rituals" to summon It. Ivo Shandor, who led a Gozerian Cult of a thousand members, constructed the Shandor Aparment Building as a base of operation for the Cult and to act as the gateway for The Destructor. Based on ancient ziggurats of Sumeria and Mesopotamia, Shandor designed the building to permit Gozer and Its minions to travel to New York in order to destroy it, and then the entire world. First, the two minions Zuul and Vinz Clortho were sent ahead to choose their appropriate bodies to possess and together they would open the gate to release their master in New York. Peter discovered that Dana was being possessed by Zuul and Egon and Janine were successfully able to hold Louis who was being possessed by Vinz Clortho. Unfortunately Vinz Clortho slipped away during the ghost outbreak and was able to find Zuul. Though the Ghostbusters were able to make it to the building, they were too late to stop Zuul and Vinz from releasing Gozer. The Ghostbusters sent Ray in to confront Gozer first, to which Ray ordered Gozer to cease all supernatural activity. Gozer asked Ray if he was a god, then started blasting the Ghostbusters when he said no. The Ghostbusters attempted to blast Gozer, but their streams were deflected. Gozer then vanished, causing the Ghostbusters to think they had won. But then Gozer demanded that the Ghostbusters "Choose the form of The Destructor!" - the form Gozer would assume to destroy them with. While Winston, Egon and Peter emptied their heads, Ray accidently thought of something, "...something that could never, ever possibly destroy us! Mr. Stay Puft!" But, Gozer took the form of and attacked the Ghostbusters as a giant Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. While the Ghostbusters burned some of Gozer's new form with their beams, it wouldn't hold the creature back for very long. The Ghostbusters then crossed the streams and forced the gate closed, causing the entire top of the building to be consumed in a powerful explosion, incinerating the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man and banishing Gozer back to Its hellish realm. Aftermath After Gozer was defeated, the remains of his Stay Puft Marshmallow Man form rained all over New York and covered it in melted marshmallows. Zuul and Vinz Clortho went with Gozer and Dana and Louis were reverted back to their human forms. Though the Ghostbusters had saved the city, the destruction that they caused got them kicked out of business. It wasn't until they saved the judge from the Scoleri Brothers that they were given back their positions. Another interesting fact is because Gozer is reffered as genderless, it (She) speaks with an androgynous voice neither feminine nor masculine but a combination of the two. Ghostbusters: The Video Game Gozer is frequently mentioned, most notably in having an entire exhibit at the New York museum devoted to him. Gozer's remains, in the form of a glowing skull, can be seen being held by the mayor who is prossessed by the spirit of Ivo Shandor, who promptly tosses it over his back, indicating its worthlessness, this may mean that Gozer is dead, or is again, regaining power. Powers and Abilities Gozer the Gozerian is usually reputed, with few exceptions, to be the most powerful being the Ghostbusters have ever faced. It displayed an extraordinary array of abilities including dimensional travel, shape-changing, telepathy, super agility and stamina, lightning blasts, invisibility, intangibility, pyrokinesis and weather control. In fact, Its mere entering Earth's dimension caused increases in paranormal activity and the disruption of natural forces (the storm clouds and earthquake before the battle). However, Gozer does have limitations and weaknesses (as few as they may be); primarily, the Gozerian Temple atop the Shandor apartment building was Its means on entering Earth's dimension. In fact, by the time the Ghostbusters crossed the streams, Gozer had still NOT fully entered our world. Because of Its limited time on Earth, Gozer's true power is not known. Had the Ghostbusters delayed, Gozer might have become too powerful for Total Protonic Reversal to stop It. This remains pure conjecture and speculation. Thankfully, the Ghostbusters did destroy the temple and banish Gozer back to Its own universe. Hopefully, It will stay there forever. Trivia *In the original premise for the movie, Gozer was originally conceived as taking the form of Ivo Shandor, the builder of Gozer's temple. Ivo was to be played by Paul Ruebens and desribed as being a kindly looking man in a nondescript suit and tie. *In Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Ray mentions the possibility that Gozer is only able to create one Destructor form per dimension and therefore will only be able to look as the Stay Puft marshmallow Man in this dimension. The Real Ghostbusters Gozer never appears in the cartoon, but has been referred to on a few occasions. A cartoonish version of her face is an image used in the Kenner Ghostzapper toy weapon. In the NOW comic based on the cartoon, Egon was briefly transported to an alternate Earth where Gozer had apparently won and wiped all life from it. In one panel grafitti reading "Gozer rules!" can be seen. See Also * Stay Puft Marshmallow Man - Gozer's Destructor Form. * Ivo Shandor - The one who make Gozer's manifestation possible and the leader of Cult of Gozer. Antagonist of Ghostbusters: The Video Game. * Cult of Gozer - The Cult that worshiped Gozer and, in later XX century, was composed entirely of ghosts. * Vigo - The antagonist of Ghostbusters II. References Category:Ghosts Category:Ghostbusters Movie Characters Category:Class 7 Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Ghostbusters: TVG Characters